Alerte canicule
by mugiwara-fairy
Summary: Lucy surprend une fois de plus Grey en train de lire son roman, celui-ci lui propose un marché contre lequel il promettra de ne plus y toucher, Lucy va-t-elle accepter?


L'étouffante canicule de l'été frappait Magnolia de tout son être; tous les touristes avaient désertés cette ville où la chaleur s'échappait du sol, la laissant ainsi devenir une ville fantôme. Tous les habitants se bouclaient chez eux, le ventilateur au maximum et le moins de vêtements possible sur leurs corps pleins de sueur, la plupart des membres de la seule guilde qu'abritait cette ville étaient tous partis en mission, cherchant à fuir cette immense chaleur. Le bâtiment qui abritait les mages ainsi que tous les autres lieux intérieurs publics avaient été dans l'obligation de fermer jusqu'à-ce-que la température baisse, laissant ainsi quatre mages qui n'avaient pas trouvés une mission leur convenant; ils s'étaient donc rendus chez la mage stellaire à la plus grande exaspération de celle-ci.

Une jeune blonde avait remonté ses vêtements de plusieurs centimètres en s'aspergeant d'eau tandis qu'une femme dotée d'un oeil artificiel avait échangé son armure contre une tenue de vacances, ce qu'elle ne faisait que rarement alors qu'à quelques mètres d'elles un garçon aux cheveux noirs fondait sur place à cause de sa magie de glace et qu'un autre appréciait la température qui augmentait sur sa peau et ailleurs, insensible à ce climat.  
-Alors? Pas capable de résister à la tiédeur le glaçon sur pattes?  
-Ta gueule! On est pas tous une allumette comme toi!  
-Tu me cherches?  
Le dragon slayer s'était dangereusement approché de son adversaire, il n'avait évidemment pas remarqué les jambes de la rousse et les percuta, tombant sur les climatiseurs tous neufs de la blonde qui ne sembla pas apprécier.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais?! Regardes où tu marches imbécile! Je venais de les acheter et c'est super cher en plus!  
Dès lors, elle avait commencé à le secouer comme un prunier, exigeant des explications qu'il ne pouvait donner, c'est alors que Titania intervint:  
-Je suis désolée Lucy! C'est de ma faute! Il à trébuché à cause de mon pied! Frappes-moi!  
-Pas la peine! Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil avant de continuer:  
-Par contre tu peux lui donner une leçon! Fit-elle avant de montrer le mage de feu du doigt. La mage aux armures s'activa, trop contente de pouvoir se racheter auprès de son amie alors que la salamandre commençait déjà à fuir, sortant en trombe de l'appartement.  
La blonde souffla, consciente que cela durerait un bon moment; elle tourna la tête vers le mage de glace qui était assis sur son bureau en train de lire des feuilles avec grande importance; aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, lui arrachant le papier où était écrit de sa propre main un roman plein d'aventures dont avait soif le jeune homme.  
-Pas touche!  
-Aller quoi! Je veux savoir la suite moi!  
-Non! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai promis à Levy qu'elle serait la première à le lire.  
-C'est pas juste! Je suis aussi intéressé par tes talents que Levy moi! Dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-Pff, t'y connais rien!  
-Si j'y connais quelque chose!  
-J'imagines que ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec toi. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes affaires et je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça!  
-N'importe quoi?  
-Oui!  
-Vraiment?  
-Vraiment! Répondit la jeune fille sentant déjà qu'elle aller le regretter; le connaissant, il allait lui demander quelque chose de bizarre mais c'était l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui alors elle continua:  
-Je peux te demander ce que je veux?  
-Oui alors demandes-le moi qu'on en finisse! Rallia la jeune fille légèrement agacée.  
-Alors embrasses-moi!  
A la réponse du mage la jeune blonde s'était figée; elle ne rêvait pourtant pas, avait-elle dit se qu'elle pensait? Elle comprit à son sourire sérieux que ce n'était pas une hallucination et qu'il ne lâcherait pas facilement l'affaire.  
-Est-ce discutable?  
-Non.  
Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle le fasse sinon il continuerait à lui voler ses pages et elle en avait plus qu'assez; elle déglutit, c'était quand même son premier baiser. Mais après tout, c'était Grey, une de ses amis; et elle mentirait si elle osait dire qu'elle ne le trouvait pas canon, son baiser ne serait tout de même pas perdu sur la bouche de son camarade; et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause; elle prit une grande bouchée d'air avant de se lancer.  
Elle posa doucement sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme, pensant que ça lui suffirait mais la langue de son camarade demanda vite accès à sa bouche, demande qu'elle ne put refuser; à la seconde où leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, ils ne purent plus se cacher, elles dansaient sensuellement dans leurs bouches alors que la constellationniste avait passé une main câline dans les cheveux sombres de son camarade. Ils cessèrent la caresse de bouches, mais dès lors, le mage de glace ricana, laissant la jeune femme blonde perplexe. Avait-elle été si nulle que ça?  
-Tu est vraiment candide.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et s'aperçu qu'ils étaient emplis de mots qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour cause, c'était elle qui les avaient écris, ils provenaient de son livre. C'est alors que la dure réalité la frappa, la laissant immobile; il venait d'utiliser ses sentiments contre elle pour pouvoir finir sa lecture à l'aide de lentilles de vent; d'un coup, elle se sentit terriblement bête, la honte commença à la gagner alors qu'elle rougissait de rage, un sentiment la rongeait de l'intérieur en commençant par le coeur.  
-Salaud!  
Après lui avoir mis une gifle dont il se souviendrait, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, ne pouvant supporter son regard satisfait de vainqueur. Le mage de glace resta bouche bée un long moment devant l'action de sa camarade, caressant sa joue en feu; il venait de comprendre qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers la salle où elle venait d'entrer, perdant ses vêtements au passage; il ne lui demanda évidemment pas son avis avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'une clef faite de glace. Après être entré, il ne broncha pas, regardant les larmes de son amie couler; était-il le responsable de tant de souffrances?  
-Vas-t'en!  
Pour toute réponse, le brun s'approcha d'elle, son corps ne lui obéissant plus.  
-Je ne veux plus te voir!  
Ses cris n'étaient constitués que de désespoir car elle savait déjà qu'il ne lui obéirait pas; faisant l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il s'avançait avec précision vers sa proie, tel un fauve en quête de nourriture, un fauve indomptable qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête; elle recula au rythme des pas de son camarade, préférant garder une certaine distance entre eux deux. Elle percuta alors quelque chose de dur qui l'empêcha de continuer sa fuite alors qu'il continuait à s'avancer; elle se sentait prise au piège, tel une minuscule souris entre les griffes d'un fauve affamé qui ne faisait que jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments. Il approcha un doigt de sa joue, accueillant une larme qui était restée accrochée et la gela; le geste du mage de glace eut un effet immédiat sur la blonde, la libérant immédiatement de toute tristesse.  
-Ton chagrin, je l'emprisonnerais.  
-Même si c'est toi la cause?  
-Ça n'arriveras plus.  
-Et comment je peux en être sûre?  
-Comme ça:  
Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, cherchant l'ouverture de sa bouche pour pouvoir y glisser sa langue avec passion; elle essaya de résister mais ne put y parvenir, obnubilée par la fraîcheur qui l'envahissait. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus passionnel que le précédant, et pour cause, aucun des deux ne se retenait, emportés par un élan implacable de plaisir. Après s'être séparés pour pouvoir respirés, le brun glissa son visage dans le coup de son amante, lui murmurant à l'oreille.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi...

Le lendemain, des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers menant à l'appartement de la jeune fille; la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un mage assommé tiré par une rouquine et un chat ailé. Chaque personne réagit différemment mais enthousiasment à la vue des deux mages dans le même lit .


End file.
